Robot Kitsune
by dragonupgost
Summary: I can say, without doubt, that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same. - Lex Luthor. This is a spin off of my other story "The Kitsune". What is different and what is the same?


What was life, was it just chemicals, or was it emotions, which every creature in the universe felt? The definition of emotion is an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness. Did this mean he wasn't alive, because he felt none of these things? Could he ever feel the things that the female doctor often talked to him about, or would he remain as lifeless as the rest of his body?

Pain, he felt pain, for the first time in his short live, when he first opened his _eyes_ but pain was a human emotion and he was not human. The male doctor, age 42, says that his purpose is to protect the weapon code named Kr. The male hum says that it is humorous that they would create one weapon to protect another but he doesn't understand humor. To this he responds by simply blinking his eyes, his voice box had yet to be activated, and to this the male human back hands the woman who had tried to explain emotion. He felt nothing when the female human's head hit the ground, making her skull bleed, but at the same time his body moved and his mechanical hand wrapped around the human male's throat.

He knew how much pressure was required to crush the man's windpipe but the woman seemed to plead with him to stop. It was useless to plead with a machine and yet still this woman tried to save the man who had struck her. Was this a form of praise among humans, if so then why would she be worried about the man currently turning blue from lack of oxygen?

"You're not a murdered," she said to him, still trying to reason with a machine?

Murder: The act of one human killing another, whether it be planned or spontaneous. A machine is not capable of murder, a machine doesn't chose who it is to kill, and yet this human female is giving him a chance to choose. He could feel the male human's hear beat at a rapid pace and with a strong enough punch, he can prevent the piece of meat from ever beating again. However, he released the male human and returned to a stand-by mode, which had been programed into him.

He was then connected to another machine and, seconds later, information began to download into his memory banks. Heroes, villains, important humans, everything that could be important to his mission was downloaded into him. The human female had told him he was going to do glorious things and that maybe he would one day learn what it was to be human.

Human, characterizing, or relating to man and humanity. The data, which was downloaded into his mind, showed him everything that humans were capable of and yet he wondered why that female would ever want him to be human. They had killed each other since before recorded history but she had explained it to him.

"Humans can be the most violent and hateful beings ever created. However, at the same time, they can love fiercer than any other and be calmer that the wind on a sunny day. We humans are never the same, there are billions of us, and each one has something special about them. I hope that one day you will be able to understand this," she had told him but after that day he never saw her again.

Months later, they had completed the rest of his body but that was also the day that light, once again, caused him _pain_. This new light was created by fire and yet he couldn't _feel_ the heat that the female human had once described. He did notice three humans battling the other creatures, which his own creator supervised. No there was a forth but he wasn't human by his scans. No this was the weapon he had been created to protect but he could not move his own body to do what his primary programming demanded. He connected himself, wirelessly, to the computer system and, seconds later, all his functions were activated.

"Superboy, our plan is to escape not to bring the cave down on us!" yelled the dark skinned male human, as Kr repeated to punch one of the larger creatures.

"All systems activated. Protection mode engaged. Primary goal: Protect project Kr," he said before breaking the restraints off his body and taking his first steps.

When the machine stepped out into the hallway, he didn't look like a machine at all. If anything he looked more like a teenager with long, spiky, blond hair, strange blue eyes, and six markings on his cheeks. He had been dressed in a black version of the uniform Kr was currently wearing but his "S" symbol had been made blue instead.

"What the hell?" asked the yellow and red human male but the machine just ignored him.

With speed and agility that his body didn't appear to have, the machine leaped at the massive creature, which was hitting Kr, and tackled it. The machine's weapons systems activated and suddenly the flesh around his forearm, and hand, was suddenly ripped off by an expanding cannon. Bright red energy gathered in the weapon and, a moment later, the creatures head was vaporized. The machine then turned to the other large creatures and took aim. Within second the entire hallway was cleared, therefore the machine deactivated his weapon system and turned to face project Kr.

"Um do you know this guy?" asked the male human, with a cape.

"He's known as project Kr 2. They told me he's supposed to be a robot made to protect me from things I can't handle on my own," said project Kr but the machine responded with his actual orders.

"I was built to protect project Kr if he is to ever face an adversary that uses the mineral designated Kryptonite. I am programed to follow his commands and, if necessary, sacrifice my own existence if the situation demands it," said the machine.

"Looks like you got your own robot butler," said the yellow and red male human, before slapping project Kr on the back. Seconds later he was on the business end of the machines cannon but project Kr ordered him to stand down.

"Do you know a way out of here?" asked the male human with a cape, to which the machine nodded.

"We are forty levels underground, the most efficient route is the elevator shaft twenty yards from our current location," said the machine and then they were off, with the machine in the lead.

"Could this day get any worse?"

* * *

So this idea came to me about half way through writing "The Kitsune" and I was too distracted to ever post it. So while I work on the second part to "The Kitsune" here is a little side story. Review, ideas, and PM me if you have questions or anything else.


End file.
